Legate
plots the next course of action.]] The title Legate ''' is a rank of the Imperial Legion. The rank is given to the field officers and the high ranking soldiers. Legates sit one level of command below General. Lower Legates (Commanders) answer to Upper Legates such as Legate Rikke. These Upper Legates are in command of all the Imperial forces in the province and are under the command of higher officers such as General Tullius. Gaining the rank Legates are appointed based on experience and proof of prowess. Ranks are given indiscriminate of gender or race. Duties Legates command foot soldiers, issuing orders, and directing them in combat. Legates coordinate invasions of cities and raids on Stormcloak forts and bases of operations within their Section of the Province. Legates *Legate Constantius Tituleius – The White Hall (If the player sides with the Imperial Legion), The Pale Imperial Camp (If the player sides with Stormcloaks) *Legate Emmanuel Admand – Understone Keep (If the player sides with the Imperial Legion), The Reach Imperial Camp (If the player sides with Stormcloaks) *Legate Fasendil – Mistveil Keep (If the player sides with the Imperial Legion), The Rift Imperial Camp (If the player sides with Stormcloaks) *Legate Hrollod – Palace of the Kings (If the player sides with the Imperial Legion), Eastmarch Imperial Camp (If the player sides with Stormcloaks) *Legate Justianus Quintius *Legate Quentin Cipius – Dragonsreach (If the player sides with the Imperial Legion), Whiterun Imperial Camp (If the player sides with Stormcloaks) *Legate Rikke – Found in Castle Dour, Field Commander of the Imperial Legion *Legate Skulnar – Jarl's Longhouse in Falkreath (If the player sides with the Imperial Legion), Falkreath Imperial Camp (If the player sides with Stormcloaks) *Legate Taurinus Duilis – Highmoon Hall (If the player sides with the Imperial Legion), Hjaalmarch Imperial Camp (If the player sides with Stormcloaks) *Legate Sevan Telendas – Jarl's Longhouse in Winterhold (If the player sides with the Imperial Legion), Winterhold Imperial Camp (If the player sides with Stormcloaks) *Legate Adventus Caesennius – Castle Dour *Legate Cassia Possible Legates The Dragonborn may become a legate for all the duties performed for the Empire, and when speaking to Imperial Soldiers they will address the Dragonborn as Legate and salute. Conversations '''How does one join the Imperial Legion? "Think you've got the mettle, eh? Honestly, the Legion can use all the able bodies it can muster. We have our hands full. A dead king, a rebellion, and now dragons? Skyrim's a mess. If you're serious, make your way to Solitude. Our headquarters is Castle Dour. You find General Tullius there, commanding our forces in Skyrim. But talk to Legate Rikke. She handles the local recruiting." What's the Imperial Legion doing in Skyrim? "Not sure I understand the question. The Legion's always been in Skyrim. We have garrisons throughout all the provinces of the Empire. Our mission is to serve the Emperor, uphold the law, and protect the citizenry. Skyrim's days are darkening, and the Legion will soon be called into service like never before. But we stand ready, as always, to meet that call." How do you feel about this war? "You mean Ulfric's so-called "Stormcloak rebellion"? The Nord Kings - oh, excuse me, "Jarls" - they can't seem to control their own people. So the Legion has stepped in to keep order. Sadly, the Empire's stretched a little thin these days, and we've gotten very few reinforcements. So we've been forced to recruit locally. But rest assured, citizen. We'll put an end to this uprising... and things will get back to normal soon enough." Trivia *"Legate" is also an achievement for reaching a rank of the same name in the Three Banners War during the Second Era in . *Legates are always marked as essential, even after a Stormcloak victory, making it impossible to clear any Imperial camps without the use of console commands. This is also true for Stormcloak Commanders. es:Legado Category:Occupations Category:Lore: Titles Category:Lore: Imperial Legion Members